


The Tall Omega

by Berserkergirl



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl
Summary: Being an omega can be hard, be an omega that looks like an alpha? Be mistook for an alpha by another? Well, that's a whole different level.





	1. The Tall Omega

She wasn’t like other omegas. That was clear just by looking at her. Sure, she had the omegan traits you commonly see. Backed away from conflicts, quick to comfort and help friends, and even strangers. She had that sweet scent about her, that clearly labeled her omega.

But one look at her, just one look, and you wouldn’t believe it. Standing at a staggering five foot eleven, shoulders broad, firm stance. She looked just like an alpha, a strong one too. But, at the same time, she looked soft. Clearly well fed. 

She had an awkward presence, initial reactions to her were intimidation. Omegas will briefly shy away, until they realize she is no harm to them. Alphas would square up briefly to meeting her, before realizing she was no threat at all. In fact, they’d be quite baffled.

She clearly got her height from her father, a female alpha. Who stood tall and broad just like her. She got everything else from her mother, a male omega. Who was short and plump, they had matching ginger hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

She has a routine, one that keeps her comfortable. She doesn’t deviate from it. She goes to school, and then she goes home. She wasn’t really bullied for her height, but it did isolate her. Other omegas tended to either avoid her, or keep their interactions short. She didn’t blame them, she’d probably be the same if she were smaller. And alphas? They didn’t really pay special attention to her, unless they were seeing her for the first time. Then they’d give her the craziest looks. Ones that made her shrink away from them. They’d always apologize, but then they’d go on about their life. Betas, well...it depended on who those particular betas hung out with. Betas who were commonly found around omegas avoided her like their friends would, betas who hung around alphas didn’t really go out of their way to befriend or interact with her.

Her best friend is a beta. A male beta, who goes by the name Keith. They’d been friends since they were both young, having met as pups. He was more social than she was, but he opted to spend most of his time with her. She really appreciated this.

She also appreciated that her school had uniforms that clearly had a difference between alphas and omegas. Alphas would wear pants and button up shirts. Omegas would wear a skirt, a button up shirt, and a cute vest. And every dynamic was required to wear an armband depicting their dynamic clearly. Alphas would wear a red band with the alpha sign on it. Male omegas wore pastel blue armbands with the omega sign on it. Female omegas wore lavender arm bands with the omega sign on it. Betas wore green arm bands with the beta sign on it.

Her only complaint would be that the omega uniform didn’t readily come in her size, so she always had to special order her. Which would be something she would come to hate, but thank at the same time.


	2. Chapter One

“Bethany, why aren’t you dressed for school?”

She mumbled something under her breath from her spot at the dining room table, subconsciously tugging her bathrobe tighter around herself.

Her mother, a small omega male, set her plate in front of her.

“What was that, dear?”

She sighed softly, “Do I have to go?”

To look that crossed her mother’s face was startling. He looked so panicked, his eyes appearing even bigger behind his glasses. His distraught scent quickly filled the air.

“Are you not feeling well? Are you sick?” He immediately began to fret over her. Feeling her face, looking at her eyes and in her mouth.

“No, no, Mom!”

He froze when her voice rose, and she visibly flinched at her own volume. She wasn’t usually loud, and the few moments she was startled everybody.

“I’m not sick, Mom.”

“Then why don’t you want to do to school? Did something happen?” He placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

“What’s going on?” Her father, and alpha female walked in from the kitchen.

“Something happened at school.”

“Mom, that’s not what I--”

“What?!” she flinched as her father raised her voiced.

“Are you being bullied, who’s hurting my baby girl.”

“Dad, nothing happened!” she kept her voice even.

Her father huffed, crossing her arms. She didn’t like seeing her pups upset, especially her only omegan daughter.  
“If nothing happened, then why don’t you want to go to school, dear?” her mother began to comfortingly rub her shoulders.

She looked down at her lap, once again mumbling.

“Bethany, it’s rude to mumble.” her father said as she sat across from her.

She did reach across to lay a comforting hand on Bethany’s hand on the table.

“Other students still stare at me.”

“Oh, honey.” her mother laid his head on hers. He was about to say something encouraging and comforting, but was interrupted. 

“Yo, sis, want us to beat them up for you!” It was one of her brothers.

She has three brothers. Two alpha brothers, and one beta brother. The alphas are Branden and Brendon. The beta is Bradley. They were all littermates. 

“Brendon, you know very well I don’t condone violence.” their mother turned to the two alphas who had just walked in. He put his hands on his hips and gave them the ‘Mom Glare’. He began to lecture them. 

Bethany sighed and stood up. She knew she needed to go to school, it wouldn’t be very responsible if she skipped just because people gave her weird looks.

“Oh, dear, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go get dressed. I just remembered that Mrs.Anderson is giving out project assignments today, I shouldn’t miss that.” It wasn’t a lie, she just hadn’t been concerned about it before.

She trotted up to her room to get ready.

 

“Later, mom! Later, dad! See you after school!” Branden yelled from the end of the driveway as the four siblings walked to school. The school was only a few blocks away from home, so they always walked together.

“So, Bethany.” Brendon said, slinging his arm around his sister’s shoulders.

“No.”

“Oh, come on, you don’t even know what I was gonna say.”

“You were going to ask for the names of the people who are bother me. No. I’m not going to let you assault innocent people.”

“But they make you uncomfortable!”

“If everyone who made anyone uncomfortable went to prison, there would be no one out of prison.”

“Still, if anyone crosses a line, you know our schedules, you can come to us for back up.”

“I know, you tell me that all the time.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true!” Branden added from in front of them.

Bethany looked over at Bradley, who had grabbed hold of her hand. He smiled up at her, giving her a silent reassurance. Bradley was the shortest out of the siblings, standing at a comfortable five foot seven. He was cute, and he had loads of omega friends. You could tell because more often than not, he smelled like an omega, because his friends would accidently scent him. He always did his best to help make her feel better.

“Today will be great, I just know it.”

She looked away from him, briefly at her own feet as she walked, and then to the sky.

“Yeah, today will be great!”


	3. Chapter Two

She was wrong. Today wasn’t great, it was the furthest thing from it. In fact, she’d label it as the worst day of her life. The first part of the day wasn’t so bad, the same old same old. But then lunch happened. She’d gotten her tray and was on her way to her usual table, where she’d eat with Keith. But, she failed to watch where she was going and slammed straight into and alpha.

Her tray had been slammed against her chest, coating her with food. And the alpha had whipped around and gave her a fierce glare, scaring her half to death before the alpha, who was actually in some of her classes, realized who she was.

“I’m so sorry!” she said, shrinking away from him.

“Whatever, it’s fine.” He said.

“You could be a little nicer, prick.” she flinched.

“What’d you say.”

“You heard me.”

“Keith, knock it off.” she grabbed him by the arm. He let her lead him away.

“Are you okay?” he asked once they were out in the hall, away from everyone’s prying eyes.

“I’m fine, but I wish you wouldn’t provoke alphas like that. You could get hurt.”

“Like I care, that guy could have been nicer to you. He could have offered to help you clean up. Look! Lunch number two is all over you. I thought you didn’t like rice and beans.”

“I’m trying to make myself like them, they’re healthy.”

“Come on, let’s see if they have any spare uniforms you can borrow.”

That’s when dread fell over her. If they had any spare uniforms, they wouldn’t be her size. She’d been forced to either go all day covered in food, which they wouldn’t allow. Or wear the alpha uniform. She didn’t want to do either.

 

“Darling, you don’t have to worry about being mistook for an alpha, you have your armband for that.” She couldn’t really argue with the counselor. But still, even having to wear the alpha uniform made her uncomfortable.

“Thank you, ma’am.” she said.

“No problem, now you head on back to your classes.”

Maybe if she had stalled a little longer, it wouldn’t have happened.

When she left the office, Keith was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he went ahead to class. So she headed towards her next class. Home economics. An omega only class. She looked at her armband, she hadn’t put it back on yet. The purple fabric was soft and silky in her hands. But, it distracted her long enough for her to bump into someone else.

“Hey, why don’t you watch where the f*ck you’re going.” she froze as she looked up. She’d ran right into an unfamiliar alpha. She’d never seen him before. In fact, he wasn’t even wearing a uniform. Was he new? If he was new, he didn’t know her. He didn’t know she was an omega. And she was wearing the alpha uniform.

“Didn’t you f*cking hear me?” he grabbed hold of her shirt and slammed her into the wall, making her yelp and drop her armband. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she was paralyzed in fear.

He was being extremely aggressive, and the hallway was clear. Everyone was in there classes. She’d never been in this kind of situation before.

The uniform she was wearing was a borrowed one, she’d would return in like everyone else who had used it. It also smelled like other alphas who have worn it. Masking her own scent. He couldn't tell that she was omega. Not unless he got closer and took a sniff.

He was really scary to her. He was taller than her, she’d guess that he’s about six foot four. He had blond hair, it was long enough to tie back into a ponytail, which it was, and it was really messy. If she weren’t in such a dangerous position, she was sure she’d have the urge to brush it and make it look neater. His eyes were glaring into hers, they were a dark green.

“Hey, don’t hurt her! She’s an omega!” That was Keith!

The air around her and the alpha froze. At first, he showed no reaction that someone had shouted a few feet away. But then his eyes drifted from her own and began to look her own, then they drifted to the floor where her armband had fallen.

She could hear him inhale deeply, and then his eyes widen. Realization dawned on his face and his jaw went slack. She’s an omega. She could see that thought run clear across his face. The hand that had gripped her, and that was pinning her, quickly let go and he moved back and away from her. Hands up. He was about to speak, but her body had finally caught up to her mind, and she took off down the hall as quick as her legs would carry her. Straight to the front office.


	4. Hiatus

I'm sorry to say that this story in particular will be put on a brief hiatus, as I've hit writer's block with it. Thank you to those following it, and supporting it. I will try to get back to it as soon as possible.


End file.
